


Единственная

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Единственная, чье имя ей было важно.





	Единственная

Мортред могла убить любого, потому что так было велено сделать. Потому, что именно этот человек был выбран сестрами Вуали. Безжалостно. Быстро. Незаметно. Неважно, кто и почему, все лишь ради того, чтобы она могла вычеркнуть очередное имя из огромного списка, улыбнуться хорошо проделанной работе и забыть.Так было до тех пор, пока ей не встретился некто особенный. Всего одно исключение, одно имя, которое она не могла забыть. Имя той, что ранит осколками своих мыслей сильнее, чем иные обычным оружием.

 _Ланая…_ Так давно это имя настойчиво звучало в голове Мортред; ассасинка просто мысленно повторяла этот чудесный набор звуков и не могла остановиться. Да, она действительно привязалась к врагу. Вообще привязалась к кому-либо. Нарушила законы сестер Вуали, поступилась своими принципами. И, чёрт возьми, ей совсем не нравилась эта кровоточащая рана на груди храмовницы. Призрачная убийца села на колени рядом с девушкой и склонилась над ней. Она всеми силами оттягивала наступление этого дня, её существо противилось происходящему, как бы она ни пыталась внушить себе, что чувства не имеют значения.

_Их не должно было быть никогда!.._

Ланая посмотрела на неё усталым, но удивительно ясным взглядом. Мортред не были видны её губы, однако по слегка сощурившимся голубым глазам она догадалась, что Ланая улыбается. Она так любила её невидимую улыбку… Вот только сейчас эта улыбка кольнула её в сердце едва ли не больнее, чем пси-клинок.

— Я… узнаю тайну смерти… — тихо произнесла ассасинка со стороны света. Мортред осторожно взяла её руку и поднесла к своим губам. В последний раз. И в последний раз она слышала её голос.

С самого начала, даже с самого первого их разговора было понятно, что ничем хорошим это не закончится, но они все равно отчаянно цеплялись друг за друга, за свою общую тайну. Они обе тщетно пытались вырубить на корню зарождавшееся чувство. Не получилось. «Почему ты?» — бессильно вопрошала у себя в мыслях Мортред, затуманенным взглядом смотря на Ланаю. Ей хотелось поднять её с земли, отнести отсюда подальше, излечить раны каким-нибудь зельем, но только не заносить руку с кинжалом над её грудью, нет…

Все это было так несвойственно ей. Ланая — единственная, чье сердце ей не хотелось останавливать. Единственная, чье имя ей было важно. Но шепот в голове, твердящий: «Убей!», становится все громче и навязчивее. _И это явно не её собственные мысли._

— Прости меня, — её голос предательски дрогнул. _Как можно просить прощения за такое?!_ Ланая закрывает глаза и еле слышно говорит:

— А я с самого начала понимала, что так будет. И ты это знала, верно?

— Да.

— И мы все равно допустили эту ошибку. — Она вновь улыбнулась. _Почему ты улыбаешься? Перестань, прошу._

— Мортред? — позвала её Ланая.

— Да? — отстранённо произнесла призрачная убийца.

— Это была лучшая ошибка в моей жизни.

— Не говори так! — Мортред сильнее сжала кинжал в руке. Чёрт бы побрал эту подстроенную встречу и все происходящее сейчас. Она не хотела ни за что пересекаться с Ланаей в бою, но кто-то решил иначе… кто?.. _Уже неважно._

Ланая больше ничего не говорит, лишь смотрит со светлой грустью в глазах. А Мортред чувствует тепло её пока еще живого тела. _И нужен всего один точный, сокрушительный удар, чтобы сломать всё._


End file.
